An Angel's Wing
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: I got bored and decided to write a Cloud and Sora one-shot.  Cloud helps Sora, and then they talk about Cloud's black wing.


**Not a demon's wing, but an angel's wing. **

Cloud was walking down the streets of Hallow Bastion, he was searching for something he didn't know what but he knew something was missing. His dark wing provided for some shade from the sun. The blonde heard a sound and held his Buster Sword at the ready. Cloud turned the corner and found a young boy lying against the wall. The boy had brown hair, he wore rather decorative clothes, and he was beaten badly. Cloud walked over to the boy and checked his wounds; this boy was familiar to him. The boy was still alive but he was unconscious. Cloud wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't just leave the poor boy there. Cloud put his sword away and picked the boy up and carried him back to the small place he was living at. Cloud got in and laid the brunette down on the couch, and then walked up the stairs and put his sword away. When Cloud returned he found the boy was waking up. Cloud stood completely still, unaware of how the kid was going to react. The brunette shook his head and then looked over at Cloud.

"Huh" he said "Oh my name's Sora"

Cloud remained quiet, he watched the kid, who now had an extended hand. Cloud looked from Sora's hand back to his face. Sora was smiling; Cloud could tell that it was causing Sora pain to smile. Cloud walked into the kitchen and soon returned, handing Sora a glass of water and then retreated up the stairs. Sora sat on the couch; he began to wonder about that black wing of Cloud's and then decided to ask him about it. Cloud was sitting on a bed that lay on the floor, the room was dark and it was hard for Sora to see. However Sora spotted Cloud, who was silhouetted against the window. Sora walked up and sat behind Cloud, the blonde had heard the boy approach but didn't move or even acknowledge his presence. Sora was fascinated by the black wing that gently fluttered before him; Sora reached out and touched it. Cloud felt a warm yet careful touch to his wing, it was so gentle. His wing reflexively moved toward the touch. Sora began to stroke the wing gently. It took a moment for Cloud to realize what was happening, he then stood up but didn't face Sora.

"You should go" The blonde said

Sora was slightly confused, what was Cloud talking about; Sora began to wonder if he had done something wrong. Sora then looked out the window as if trying to see what Cloud was staring at.

"I told you to go" Cloud said

Sora obediently stood up and walked towards the door.

"I want to know something" Sora said "the black wing"

"It's a demon's wing" Cloud said "it's a curse"

"How can something so soft be a curse?" Sora asked

Cloud turned to face Sora, the brunette brought up a good point. Cloud looked away from Sora.

"Go" he said

Sora continued out the door, and down the stairs. Sora stood at the front door, he didn't want to go he wanted to help Cloud see that the wing wasn't a curse. Sora had left, but came back again that night. When he walked in he found that Cloud wasn't downstairs, so he figured that Cloud must have been in the same room as before. Sora walked in and found Cloud sitting by the window only this time the blonde was asleep. Sora carefully walked over and began to again stroke the wing ever so gently. The blonde man stirred in his sleep, and turned around coming face to face with Sora.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I forgot to tell you thank you for saving me" Sora said smiling

Cloud was going to usher the boy away, but the feel of the boy's hand gently brushing the feathers of his wing was so soothing he didn't want it to stop. Cloud leaned back to give the boy more of his wing. Sora smiled and moved his hand to the base of the wing; Sora could feel the base of the wing seemed a bit tense so Sora decided to rub it. Cloud moaned at how great it felt to have his wing massaged ever so gently.

"Cloud, are you sure this is a curse?" Sora asked

Cloud turned to face Sora.

"Sora" Cloud said "this wing is black"

"So" Sora said

Cloud sighed, why wasn't Sora listening this wing was a demon's curse. Sora stopped stroking the wing and looked at Cloud.

"I don't see what's so bad about it" Sora said

"Sora it belongs to a creator of evil" Cloud said

"Then does that mean you think of yourself as a demon?" Sora asked

Cloud dropped his shoulders, he knew what Sora was saying but he didn't know how to answer.

"What if it's an angel's wing?" Sora asked

Cloud looked very confused.

"I mean if a demon has a demon's wing, then shouldn't an angel have an angel's wing" Sora said

It finally hit Cloud; Sora must have thought Cloud was an angel. Cloud laughed lightly, he couldn't understand what Sora was thinking.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked

Cloud finally calmed down.

"Sora, I'm no angel" the blonde said

"You saved me" Sora said "so…"

Sora frowned for a second and then threw his arms around Cloud's neck.

"You're my angel" he said

**Random one-shot. Please Review**


End file.
